


Mary Winchester's Favorite Jacket

by chainedtoacomet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderswap, The Righteous Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedtoacomet/pseuds/chainedtoacomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for The Righteous Woman (therighteouswoman.tumblr.com).</p></blockquote>





	Mary Winchester's Favorite Jacket

Mary Winchester’s favorite jacket was made of brown suede.

She bought it in Arizona after a successful hunt. She had killed a chupacabra. During the hunt, the chupacabra had managed to take a swipe at her, shredding one of the sleeves of her old jacket. A new purchase had been in order. 

Mary wore the jacket for years. She was wearing it when she first met John Winchester, the man who would become her husband and the father to her two children. She often wore it on their dates. He said it brought out the color of her eyes. 

It often struck her as odd that she would enjoy wearing this jacket so much in her new life. It was her reward to herself for killing the chupacabra; for being a good hunter. She  _earned_  that jacket. But the jacket’s history made it symbolic of her past. The very same past she spent so much time trying to forget. 

Mary Winchester was wearing this jacket the morning of the day she died. She had taken Deanna and baby Sam to the park. Mary held Sam close and he played with the buttons of her jacket as she watched Deanna run around with a few other children, playing a seemingly endless game of hide-and-seek. 

On the way home, Mary had stopped at the grocery store. They were almost out of milk, and Deanna wanted Mary to bake an apple pie. Deanna insisted they also buy bananas, as well; Deanna thought Sam would like bananas very much. Mary thought it was precious.

The afternoon sun had risen, making the interior of the Impala—that  _stupid_ , loud car that Mary  _still_ shook her head at, sometimes—swelter, despite it being a chilly November day. Mary had removed the jacket and left it lying carelessly on the backseat when she placed Sam in his carseat after their stop at the grocery store. When they arrived home, Sam was crying; he was in need of a nap. With one arm full of the baby, and the other carrying a paper bag full of foodstuffs, Mary led her children into their home, the jacket forgotten. 

Late that night, after the fire brigade had finally managed to subdue the flames that consumed his home, John Winchester found himself and his children homeless, with only the Impala left. He ignored the sympathetic offers from the neighbors; he didn’t want his children spending the night anywhere near the burnt remains of their former life. Or anywhere near where that  _thing_  had stood.

Deanna was the one who found the jacket. She had been placed beside Sam on the backseat during John’s long drive away from Lawrence. He didn’t know where he was driving to, just that he couldn’t stop.

It was 3 a.m. and the roads were deserted. John looked up into the rearview mirror to check on Deanna and Sam.

Sam was fast asleep. Deanna, however, was awake and staring off out the window, her wide eyes glassy with tears. She had not spoken a word since John had sent her running out into the front yard with her baby brother in her arms. Pulled close around her tiny frame like a blanket was a brown suede that John would recognize anywhere. It was his wife’s jacket. 

John pulled the Impala over to the side of the dark, empty road, put the car in gear, turned off its engine, and allowed himself to weep. 

Deanna clung to the jacket for days. John never tried to take it away from her. 

When Deanna was sixteen, she pulled on the jacket and wore it as her own for the first time. It would be a few more years before it fit her as perfectly as it had her mother, but she wore it nevertheless. The jacket became an intrinsic part of  _her._

Deanna liked to pretend she could still smell her mother in the soft suede. 

John hated to see her wear the jacket, but he never said this to his daughter. The brown brought out the color of her eyes, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Righteous Woman (therighteouswoman.tumblr.com).


End file.
